the_shinobis_legacy_tslfandomcom-20200215-history
Higen Sasaki
With a name to improve, and standards to uphold, hard work can be the only option. A long line of Shinobi watch over his every step, compelling his success. This talented and dedicated ninja is walking evidence that the will of fire still exists. Background Information Born to a desolate summer’s end to Hito and Noriko Sasaki, Higen became their first boy. Met with loving eyes of a toddler, followed by his parents’ he felt warmed and welcomed by the empathetic gaze of his elder sister, Haname, who was just born three years before himself. The dynamic of this relationship changed over the course of the years, as she became his biggest goal, his biggest challenge, and his biggest adversary. Haname was naturally good at everything and in the eyes of their father, Higen figured he’d always play second fiddle and be subpar. Growing up, this was a driving force to compel his advancement, and it worked exceedingly well. Higen attended the academy and it’s vaguely empty seats as the need for Shinobi continued to dwindle, in the face of the crumbling superiority of Konoha’s military. No matter how advanced or above average Higen became, his sister was always two steps ahead, and by the time he was graduating the academy, she had completed the Chunin exams, taken the special jounin test and trials, and even received some attention from the Anbu. It was hard to even talk about these things with anyone. Compared to the real problems of his peers, to people who didn’t even have siblings or parents, he’d just sound like a brat or baby. His problems weren’t “real”. This discouraged Higen, but more than anything it was motivation. He would catch up to his sister if it was the last thing he ever did; now, starting his career as a Genin, he prepares to face the trials that that stand before him. Personality & Behavior Naturally charismatic, and unintentionally charming, this fire-headed adolescent can be described as both positive and optimistic; his ability to talk anyone into a good mood is unmatched, giving him a reputation that makes him well liked. His aptitude for combat is almost sportish, which will undoubtedly change at the first glimpse of real battle. His naivety is only natural, seeing as though the darkest period of his life he can recall is having to take a back-alley route home from the academy. Still, he has a somewhat natural resilience, and isn’t a coward in the slightest bit. He has a bravery that can almost be described as stupidity, seeing as though someone who isn’t afraid of anything clearly doesn’t know enough to be afraid. He has a competitive nature that shines when among peers. Years of being tortured by his elder sister, who has since become a jounin at the age of 15, he had to constantly fight his way out of her shadow. Sometimes, he can be oblivious an unintentionally rude by being straightforward, which he was taught by his parents since his earlier youth. This alone gets him in a good amount of trouble, and will surely be the start to many quarrels in the future. Appearance Higen is a small, somewhat fit-built boy with a frail stature. His actual physicality remains small, he he is still very athletic and agile. A crimson, unruly mane rests on his head, falling no longer than eyebrow length. His eyes are a deep brown, and seem to have an innocence in them that could attract an older woman. He wears his headband in its traditional setting tied to his forehead, just above his brow; the tails from the knot flow behind him and down to his neck. On his torso is a short sleeve, navy blue jumpsuit top, with a zipper going high enough to connect his tall collar and stop just over his mouth. Connected to a strap and harness over his top is the sheathe for a ninjato that rests on his back. The short blade has a gilded turquoise hilt and a tarnished silver tsuba. The scabbard itself is completely black, complimenting the dark brown leather of the harness. His waist is what holds his belt, that has a somewhat massive beige pouch connected to it, and a small scroll slightly to its left. His wrists are wrapped lightly in a thin bandage leading up to his hands, consumed by black fingerless gloves. He has standard Shinobi flak pants, a dark grey in hue, with some bandaging wrapped around the left leg just above the knee, right beneath an empty kunai pouch. Bandaged ankles and feet slide into a set of tall black Shinobi sandals that rise almost to the shin, revealing his toes. Abilities * Kenjutsu Higen has a slight expertise in wielding his ninjato although he would probably struggle with a larger blade. His ability to use his angle frame and make precise and quick cuts definitely separates him from the next person his age. He puts this skill to great use in combination with his ninjutsu to both overwhelm and confuse his opponents, making him a very formidable combatant. * Shurikenjutsu When it comes to Shurikenjutsu, Sasaki Clan members are practically unmatched, they have a natural affinity for almost unrealistic aim and accuracy, and throw the weapons themselves with more force and a tighter spin than anyone else. Higen is no exception, able to throw Shurikens great distances, around wide corners and other difficult positions by putting the proper spin on his throw, and taking the appropriate angle, he can even do this with multiple at a time, despite his age. Databook Library Casual * Fights * Missions * Story-Line *The Myth? Is our Leader?! (Dustless Bewildering Cover 1/4) Training *Help. . I Need Help Learning This Justu?!? (Manipulated Shuriken Technique 1/1) *Now you see me.. (Dustless Bewildering Cover 2/4) Approved By: Ramensan